Various communication devices can be employed to facilitate communication between users. These devices can include cellular telephones, smartphones, discrete devices, computers, and tablets, among others, which provide an efficient way for users to communicate without being in the same physical location. Often it is desirable to group these communication devices together so that multiple users may easily communicate with each other while excluding from the group those not involved in the discussion. However, due to the limited nature of wireless communications, it is possible for one or more devices within one or more groups to lose contact with each other or with centralized management systems, which may result in lost communications for those devices.